


All These Feelings And Emotions

by Entireoranges



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Garvez, Gen, I still and will forever suck at tags, Post 14.15, cross posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Penelope doesn't like the way she's been feeling when near Luke. Luke has a secret he's been holding onto. And David and Emily discuss the next move.





	All These Feelings And Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if character are off. Haven't had the writing bug for awhile so when it bite I wanted to go for it. Inspired by The Moody Blues lyric **"Then in our hearts the light broke thru."** from House Of Four Doors Part II

Penelope likes the way he smelt. Enough cologne that one knew he was wearing it, but not so much your nose wrinkled ever so slightly when near. It mixed well with the shampoo and possibly the conditioner as well that he used. She's sure that aspect was a happy accident and perhaps only she had noticed, or even appreciated. 

She likes the way his hands felt on her waist, the perfect amount of firmness and taking control of the dance, with still being respectful and a gentleman. 

The thing Penelope hates though was the simple fact she liked those things at all; especially because it was him. She was far done with pretending to hate him, an act he never fell for anyways, she was done with the constant teasing (to a degree that is) she ready and willing to accept him as a friend. 

These thoughts, emotions racing through her, the beating of her heart she fears he will notice and question her about, she wants to pretend they are new, blame on the happy atmosphere, the joyful occasion, and the alcohol certainly didn't help either. 

The truth was she had noticed a change within herself when near him for months now. This wasn't feelings for a friend. This was the desire for something more. A more she couldn't and won't have. That she hates the most.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asks breaking the silence between them, still swaying on the dance floor.

"Oh hon my thoughts are worth millions." A soft chuckle right in her ear, she forces herself not to shudder or have any type of reaction.

"Of that I have no doubt. Do you want to take a break?" He had to force her onto the dance floor, nearly dragging her before she gave in; now stopping and being away from his touch was furthest thing on her mind.

"Only if you want to. I mean the band is good..." 

"Yeah they are." She tells herself its in her delusional mind but she swore she felt him give her hip a squeeze and slightly rub the same area with his thumb. 

They only last two more dances before the band announces a much needed break will be taking place and encouraged the small gathering to enjoy some snacks and more drink. Tempting as that was she feared herself and emotional roller coaster going off track if more was to be consumed. Without saying a word he leads her to the table she was at previously motions towards the chair as he falls into another one. It takes her a few moments but soon catches on the fact he's having trouble looking at her, focused more on the table, more so his napkin.

Did he notice? Does he know? Do I need a new job? No, he should leave after all I have been here longer. Her thoughts start to over take her. Wishing desperately she had requested a stop at the bar.

"I haven't been truthful." His voice is low.

"About what?" He at last looks up and the expression in his eyes almost breaks her heart.

"Lisa. I said she might come by after her shift. She won't be." He stops talking, taking a sigh.

"Well that's okay. She has a busy and has a tiring scheduling. I'm sure she wanted to come." He shakes his head no.

"No, you don't understand. It wasn't because of her schedule. I think she had the night off?"

"You think?" Now her voice is the softer one.

"We broke up. About three weeks ago. I hadn't found the right time to say anything, then with everything that has happened as of late. And certainly announcing at a wedding didn't feel right. So yeah I stayed quiet."

"Luke I'm so sorry." She meant it almost with her whole soul and heart.

"Me too. It's for the best. We rushed into everything and once the dust settled and we got to know each other we discovered we didn't work as well as we imagined."

"Where have you been staying? Or should I say where has Lisa been staying?"

"I um...I've been staying at Phill's place. I still had the key. That too feels weird. The constant reminders of him, the memories, the..." She can't stop herself as she stands up, moves to his side of the table, and squeezes his shoulders tightly; the best she could do in his position. He lifts a hand up and pats on her own.

"Thanks Garcia."

"Of course. Do you need anything?"

"Right now? No. But soon help moving out I suppose."

"Yeah...I don't do moving. You should know that. Delicate hands and all that."

"Oh I won't dare want to hurt the precious and delicate Penelope Garcia." Though he tried to say it with sarcasm she couldn't notice the sensitivity in the tone.

"Damn right." He twists in the chair, meets her eyes before they both dissolve into giggles.

"At what point should I say something?" Emily sits her glass next to Rossi's at the bar. Her glace focused across the room. He follows it and smirks.

"So it's not just me?"

"I don't even know if there is anything to say. He has a girlfriend and...' Rossi makes an odd sound if on accident 'what?"

"Rumor has it they might have broken up."

"Oh. Anyways plus Garcia has always been a flirt. Look at her and Derek."

"But Luke isn't Derek. We all know this is something deeper. She or even he may not be aware of it. Yet..."

"Yet there if is something as unit chief I need to discuss with them. What if I'm wrong?"

"Then they'll have a good laugh at your expense."

"Thanks a lot Dave!"

"Just telling you like it is kid. Honestly I don't know what's happening with Luke and Penelope and I could be wrong. I doubt it." Emily sighs.

"I know. I'm torn. I care about them so much, especially her. I'd do anything for her. I hate the idea of taking this from her...Heck again we could be talking crazy here. We don't know if he broke up with Lisa, even if he did it doesn't mean anything will happen..."

"True. As I said I don't know what's happening, but my career longer then you have alive is reading and understanding people to the point they aren't aware they displaying signs that can be seen. And I know you have noticed it much as you're trying to talk yourself out of it. My gut says it's only gonna be a matter of time before they explore what they have."

"And I'll have to destroy it. Or have the team broken up. I really don't want either."

"I know kid. I know." He slides a freshly filled glass at her as they watch the band step back up on the stage and only seconds later Luke standing and offering an invitation for more dancing towards Penelope. Even with the distant they pick up on the blush.

"I want her happy. More then anything I want her happy."

"She seems to be. Perhaps she needs help from a friend and not her boss to help encourage her?"

"Perhaps. Now get out of her and dance with your wife Rossi!"

"Actually I was hoping you'd join me for a spin?"

"I'd love too."

**Author's Note:**

> Rossi doesn't know for sure Luke and Lisa broke up but as a behavioral analysis he certainty has a feeling. Same with Emily...


End file.
